Letters to the Smiling State
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Hello there, everyone. I'm Minn E. Sota, land of one thousand lakes. My author saw that my brothers and sisters were replying to letters on here, but she couldn't find one for me, so she decided to make one. Ask away!
1. Prologue Meeting Minn

Um... Well, good day everyone. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Minn E. Sota, the avatar of the Land of One Thousand Lakes.

So, the Midnight Shadow Star saw that many of my siblings were answering letters, and she couldn't find one for me, try as she might -meaning not trying at all-, so she thought that it would be fun to create my own little letter answering booth. Or, page.

"Fanfiction story, dear," says the author herself. I look up from the laptop she's lending me to see her sitting on the couch, smiling at me as she eats an apple and writes something down in her notebook. "We call them Fanfictions."

Or, Fanfiction story.

"Minn, why don't you tell the readers a bit about yourself," Midnight suggests, not looking up from her notebook.

I hate the fact that she always knows when I'm at a loss for words. I truly do.

"I can't help it, dear. I'm writing about you, so it's only natural."

I'm not exactly sure what she means by that, but I really don't want to know.

Alright, then. Like I said, I'm Minn, although some of my brothers and sisters (*cough* Alaska *cough* Texas *cough*) call me Minni just to annoy me. I'm not that small of a state, you know! Anyways, I have dark brown hair that reaches my shoulders, and blue eyes. I like wearing camoufloge, and long sleeve jackets and sweatshirts. My favorite type of shoe is any kind of nice, warm, sturdy winterboot. I also like hats.

I'm not the biggest fan of sports -I leave that to my twin brother, whom is another avatar for Minnesota, and loves hockey, football, the like. But Midnight used me because she likes me better. _I_ like snowboarding, skiing, and sledding. I'm also a big fan of fishing, winter or summer, and I love playing out in the snow. I'm a fan of taking long walks in the woods in any season, and I like hunting.

Well, that's all you really need to know about me for now. But, if there's something you want to say, or ask (about me, my family, or even the Nations) just send me a letter, and I'll reply on here!

"They're called reviews, dear. Ask them to leave a review."

"Yes, ma'am," I tell her, rolling my eyes.

Well, anyway, apparently letters are called reviews on this strange site, so please send a review.

Then, until I see you!


	2. First Letter

Hello again, everyone. It's me, Minn. Now that I've finally gotten a letter -er, review, I can post the answer!

"Alright, then, dear. You know what you do now, yes?" Asks Midnight, not looking up from the notebook she was writing in from last ...chapter, are they called? "Yes, dear. Chapters." I glare at her. She's truly one of my least favorite people on this earth.

She looks up and me and smirks. I gulp. It's not good when she smirks.

"Of course I'm not, dear," she tells me easily, getting up, and wandering towards the door slowly. I wonder what she's doing?

. . . .Then again, it's Midnight. I probably don't want to know.

"You would naturally hate me, because I am your author. Very few characters like their author. Besides, the only person you'll ever truly like is..." She pauses, her smirk growing, as she takes hold of the door handle and throws the door open. Standing there, poised to knock, is America. "This guy!" She finishes, and I feel myself blush as he looks at her strangly.

"What about me, now?" He asks, as she ushers him in and onto the couch, right next to me. I glare at her as she goes and sits back down, still smirking.

"Oh, nothing. Why are you here anyway, America?" She asks nochalantly, picking up a cookie from thin air, along with the glass of milk. He smirks at her.

"Oh, no reason, Midnight. Just wanted to see if Minn got any letters?" He look over at me expectantly.

"Yeah," I mumble, embarrassed. "But only one." He looks astonished, and snaps his head to stare at Midnight.

"Wow. More than I'd thought you'd get, what with an author like her," he tells me. "You're pretty cool -litterally. But Midnight is ..." He pauses, looking for the right word. I look over to my (what had she called herself? Oh yeah!) author, and smile innocently at her blush. She growls, and picks up her glass of milk, then throws it at America.

"Oh, shut yer trap you wanna-be-hero! Minn!" I snap to attention. "Read the review!" I want to not, to yell at her for trying to harm my coutry, but she snaps her fingers, and I can't.

"Fine." I open a tab to look at the letter. "It's from a person called 'WeAllFlyHigh' and it says:

'Dear Smiling State,

So far so good. But I have a couple of questions for you. Why are there two avatars for Minnesota? Also, can you tell us some things that come from you?

Eagerly awaiting your answers,

WAFH'

Well, thank you, WeAllFlyHigh. I'll be glad to answer your questions.

Well, in regards to having two avatars. Every state does, each an opposite gender, but we mostly are known as one. I'm usually known as a girl, as is California, but Texas, and Massachusets are guys. Our twins of the opposite gender live inside of us, and can come out every so often. I'm not really sure why it's that way, but I think it's so no one has to fight over who's a girl and who's a boy, so we can be both. Other than Northern and Southern states, because they're already twins of opposite genders, and are kind of like the same state.

Um... Things that come from me...? Well, let me think...

...Nothing much really comes to mind. Apparently 'Big Time Rush' is supposed to be from Minnesota, but I can't really remember. I'm also home to the world's oldest rock, I think. It's found in the River Valley of mine.

Oh! Bob Dylan and Prince also grew up here.

I'm sorry, that's really all I can think of -meaning, that's all my idiot author can look up because she's so damn lazy.

Well, I have to go. Midnight looks like she's going to kill me, and America is telling me not to swear, although he's being hypocritical.

Until next time! And remember, please write me a letter, so I can answer any questions you might have. Farewell.


End file.
